First Contact
by Delora2047
Summary: How exactly did Waldo and Zozo come to Earth? And what did Niko, Goose, Doc and Zachary have to do with this first encounter? Pre-Series.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I assume that humanity had faster than light space travel to found their colonies before first contact with the Andoreans and Kiwis although the Andorean hyperdrive is much faster than the human star drive. For details of the timeline I use, please see my profile._

_Disclaimer: 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' is copyrighted by Hearst Entertainment, Inc. This is a work of fanfiction, and I make no profit of it._

_

* * *

--  
_

Beta Mountain, August 2086

His body still ached from the fight. He kept his mind empty of thought. Everything was empty and desolate. He was a hunter of his own kind.

Walsh listened to his report and told him to get rest. An unusual statement for the Commander but Shane did not care what it meant. He was too tired to think or care about anything.

Yet he could not rest.

He ate, took a shower, lay down, got up again, paced the room in different circles and looked through the messages on his computer for an excuse to leave his quarters.

Armor was dead. His mind had been destroyed long before Shane killed his body.

Although his body might survive if he got intensive medical treatment, Shane doubted that would happen. Armor would never get out of the cyrocrypt again. Even if Shane did manage to bring in the escaped Supertroopers alive, he killed them.

If not for Darkstar, he might be dead. If not for Whiner, they might all be leading different lives.

The messages flipped by. Training seminars he did not need, movie nights he never went to. One message caught his attention. A report from Q-Ball about Ikarus' and Winter's progress in communicating with humans. It was as good an excuse as any. He left his quarters to visit the dolphins.

* * *

--

She went over the interview in her mind again. The questions had been standard – her psychic abilities, her training, previous missions, why she wanted to leave the diplomacy corps and join the special force of the Galaxy Rangers. But something about the way Commander Walsh asked her how she handled foreign cultures or thought she would handle aggressive aliens seemed strange. Like he actually wanted to know something else.

She put down her food tray on an empty table in the cafeteria. There was no one around whom she knew and for once she was glad about it. It allowed her to concentrate on her own thoughts.

Niko wished she could have given Commander Walsh more examples of how she dealt with people not her own species, but Earth still had no contact with space-faring aliens and the Basuti whom the archeological team in the Sorcerer's system had met were considered a joke. And until Earth recognized there were other intelligent species out there who were humanity's equals it would be crazy to reveal her origins.

True, their had been rumors for some months now about secret transmissions from deep space and Ariel had confirmed that the Andoreans were discussing an alliance with Earth among themselves, but nothing had happened so far. At least not to her notice.

She sighed. After six years on Earth and its colonies only she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Humans were her people, yes, and culturally very diverse, but she was used to different species and many different planets from childhood on. She missed traveling alien worlds and talking to people for whom it was natural that sentient life came in many different shapes, colors and sizes.

She hoped she would at least be able to get out of diplomacy soon. One more negotiation round with the managers of New Dubai space station about docking rights and fees for the Galaxy Rangers and she would go insane. Or shoot someone. Or cut their tea supply.

She finished the last bite of her artificially flavored soy sandwich. Different food would also be nice.

Her communicator beeped. The face of one of the scientists whom she had spoken to earlier about her psychic powers appeared.

"Ms Niko, if you are already here, would you be interested in helping us with one of our experiments with our telepathic dolphins?"

Niko hesitated shortly. She was always torn between giving no display of unusual abilities and not holding back so much that her inactivity would harm others.

Her curiosity won out quickly. She had never talked to dolphins before.

"So their speech neckbands translate their clicks and whistles into human speech but the more they use their telepathy the more new sound combinations they come up with," Dr Pohl explained.

The grey-haired scientist was not very tall but he always seemed to have a smile dancing around his lips, even when he was talking about technical matters. Dr Lee, on the other hand, dark-haired and slender, his features partly Asian, was the embodiment of serious in everything he did or said.

The two scientists were wasting no time in briefing Niko about the project with Ikarus and Winter, the two telepathic dolphins their genetic engineers had bred for marine research and – she suspected – reconnaissance.

The shuttle ride to Longshot seemed way to short for her to absorb all the information she was given.

"Language creation is a phenomenon that is known from some colonies of psychics. As their communities develop, standard English or Chinese does not seem to be enough to put the interactions of minds into speech and they rapidly develop new words, even new dialects."

Niko nodded understanding. Her own language, Xanad, had adopted and adapted words from over a 100 languages to accurately describe emotions and states of minds. Where English only had 'love', Xanad offered over 30 terms to convey precisely what was meant.

"Coming from Upavana, you might be familiar with this."

"Uhm, yes."

Niko hoped they would not ask too many questions about the isolated colony of psychics that she allegedly came from since she only knew the place from Ariel's descriptions.

"Unfortunately, there is not much linguistic research on how to translate psychic terms into standard English."

Given the prejudices and often discrimination psychics faced within the Federation of Earth, Mars and Allied Planets, Niko thought it was indeed unlikely that they would be inclined to make their language more understandable to outsiders.

"We've closely monitored the dolphin's emotional states and our neural network algorithms have defined basic translations but they are still very crude. So we were wondering if you could communicate with Ikarus and Winter and verify or improve our translations."

"Well, certainly I would like to try."

* * *

--

As soon as Goose entered the room with the pool at Longshot where Ikarus and Winter lived, the two dolphins swam up to him.

"Goose, my friend, you look awful." Winter sounded concerned.

"I've had a hard week, Winter."

"Do you want to swim with us?" Ikarus squeaked.

"Sure." Goose discarded his boots and blaster and jumped right into the water. Gills were among the few transformations he managed without external energy boosts.

Somehow he felt more peaceful under water. There were no humans to bother him, no orders to shoot someone.

"What have you been doing, my friend?" Ikarus asked.

"Ikarus, he cannot talk underwater," Winter chided.

"Sorry, Winter, I forgot."

Then there was silence except for an occasional squeak. Goose assumed that the two dolphins were communicating telepathically among themselves. It was fine with him as long as they did not mess with his mind. If Shimmerer was the only psychic he ever got to know close and personal, he would be very glad.

He started to relax as he drifted alongside Ikarus and Winter. It was Friday afternoon and there were not many scientists around. It suited him just perfectly.

"Iiik. Ik. Iii-iik." Winter nudged him gently. Shane turned around and looked at her. The dolphin tried again.

"You look sad, Goose. Did you lose a friend?"

It was too much to consider. He wordlessly hugged Winter.

Suddenly, Ikarus grew agitated.

"Dr Pohl and Dr Lee are coming. I think they have another psychic with them."

"They're trying to better translate our speech," Winter elaborated. "Apparently, their computers can't keep up with telepathy. They've tried with human telepaths but most can't even make contact with us. Our brainwaves are too different."

"Iek-iek. Iii-iik."

"This one is really good," Ikarus squealed excitedly. "She has already detected our presence."

Goose tensed. A strong psychic. Didn't this week already contain enough nightmares? He briefly considered staying underwater but it was becoming harder and harder to maintain his gills and he would need to go up for air soon anyway. So he would have to make a quick escape.

Winter seemed to notice. "Don't you want to talk to her?"

He broke the surface and allowed his nucleotides to reform into his normal human shape. Ikarus swam over to the edge of the pool where the group of scientists was standing but Winter stayed near Goose.

"I need to go, Winter."

"We could send them away, Goose."

"Don't be ridiculous. I need to go." With that he swam away and jumped out of the water. He tried to leave quickly but Dr Pohl stopped him. Of course the scientist could not really stop a Supertrooper but he was quick enough to make it impossible for Shane to leave in a way that would not seem completely rude even by the relaxed standards that people applied to him.

"Ah, Ranger Gooseman. I'm glad to see you. We're trying to improve the translator we use for the dolphins. Maybe you could help us since you know them so well. This is Ranger Niko. She has worked in psychic communication before." Dr Pohl indicated the brown-haired woman of medium size standing next to him.

Niko smiled at him. Goose stared at her. She seemed to sense his reluctance and did not draw closer to shake hands. It did not make him feel any better.

"Dr Pohl, I have to report to Commander Walsh. I really need to leave."

"We could call him. I'm sure he'd understand how important this experiment is," Dr Lee suggested anxiously. "Walsh is always open to advancing science."

"I'll be here for a whole week," Niko interrupted. "We could conduct the test some other time."

"I need to go," Goose stated sharply, turned around and left.

Politeness be damned. At least he would need to avoid Longshot only for a week.

Only after three corridors did he realize that he had forgotten his boots and his blaster at the dolphins' pool. The more advanced blasters were waterproof, but the standard equipment he wore now he needed to take off before he dived into water.

He quickly weighed his options between reporting lost equipment to Walsh or finding a scientist who needed a guinea pig and retrieving his belongings later. The guinea pig idea seemed far more pleasant.

* * *

--

"What was that about?" Niko asked perplexed.

"I don't know. Ranger Gooseman sometimes behaves like that. I'm sure it's nothing personal. Let's talk to the dolphins, shall we?" Dr Lee suggested, eager to start work.

"Alright." Niko didn't sound convinced. People sometimes reacted defensively when she told them she was a psychic but this had been extreme. Especially since the Galaxy Rangers had been recruiting psychics for about ten years now and Ranger Gooseman seemed certainly young enough to have been part of the basic training how to shield and communicate psychically. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now.

She turned to the dolphins. One had swum up close to the rim.

She could see now that the pool was at least 10 meters deep and turned around a bend, apparently to give the dolphins some privacy if they so desired. Dr Lee had told her that the two were regularly taken to the Pacific Ocean for extended swimming tours. That, together with the friendly psychic greeting she got from the male dolphin, convinced her that the two sea mammals were indeed allies and not prisoners.

She stepped forward to begin the introductions.

"Hi, I'm Niko. It's an honor to meet you. I've heard you are the first dolphins to have established contact with humans."

"Hi, I'm Ikarus and this is my friend Winter." He turned his head around in the direction of Winter, who was still swimming in a certain distance from them.

"Have you talked to dolphins before?"

"No, I haven't but I have plenty of practice with humans.

I'd like to establish telepathic contact with you so that we can translate the part of your speech that the computer has capitulated from."

"Well, that would be very helpful. They don't even understand 'iik iiik iiikii'."

Niko giggled. "They don't understand what it is like to be the only mammal among fish?"

"What does that mean?" Dr Lee asked.

Niko concentrated. The dolphin's mind was shaped differently from what a human one would be like, but many of the basic concepts were the same. She projected a map-like image of her own mind at Ikarus so that he could equally get an understanding of human consciousness.

She needed to understand the meaning of what he had said beyond the image. In Xanad it would have been close to 'the only thinking among stones' but her diplomacy training was too thorough to render it as that.

"They mean that it is hard to explain their gifts to people who don't have them and to be underestimated because of it. I think you could say 'the only one to have echolocation among people who are deaf but can see'."

Ikarus squeaked in delight. "That's good."

Dr Lee was busy taking notes. "to be underestimated – what else do we have?"

Suddenly Winter dived under water with a big splash, resulting in a shower for the humans at the edge of the pool. Niko instinctively threw up a thin psychic shield against the droplets only to dissolve it when she remembered how hard staying dry would be to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

Andor, Councilor Waldo's house, the same day (counted as day 234 in the year 15636 after the invention of zero by Andoreans)

"And has the council decided?" Ambassador Zozo asked anxiously as Waldo entered the sitting room were Zozo had been waiting for news.

Waldo surveyed the room critically. Within only one afternoon and despite two ever-cleaning household robots Zozo had managed to turn the room into a mess.

Waldo re-arranged the cushions on the wooden bank into the geometric pattern they belonged and sat down, dignified.

"No.

They are still discussing. They need more data."

"Waldo!" Zozo jumped up, knocking over the mathematical puzzle on the presentation pedestal next to him. The silver balls rolled out of the small labyrinth onto the floor.

"We need this alliance with the humans. The Queen is rebuilding her army. And if she doesn't attack, the Si'ar will or the Traash or the Felitides or the …."

Zozo stopped himself, apparently not wanting to think of everyone who could attack them.

"We can help feed them and they can help us defend ourselves. Why is it so hard to see for everyone that we all will benefit from this alliance?!"

Waldo picked up the puzzle Zozo had knocked over. Andoreans were scientists, not warriors. Despite the fact that their language was still spoken all over the galaxy, their empire had lost power a long time ago. They needed military allies and humans were the only ones who needed Andor's and Kirwin's help in return desperately enough.

"Waldo, how can you be arranging balls on a platter when we may be taking our last free breaths before psychocrystallization?" Zozo emphasized his words by a jumping up and down in front of Waldo.

Waldo put down the puzzle. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He was glad he was not in this alone.

"Zozo, how well can you pilot a shuttle?"

* * *

Some experiments involving high voltage shocks and high-speed ballistic objects later, Goose felt somewhat better. Dodging bullets and energy blasts gave him something to focus on and no one gut hurt that way. Well, the scientists looked a little bit scared when he stepped into that high voltage field but it was actually one of the environments he felt safest in since it automatically provided the energy he needed for his bio defenses.

He concluded it was also safe to collect his boots and blasters now.

Everything was quiet at the dolphin's pool. He was about to leave unannounced when Ikarus emerged from the water.

"Hello, Goose. How are you?"

"I'm feeling better, Ikarus, thanks. Where's Winter?"

"She's not talking to me because I talked to the human psychic."

"How so?" Goose usually tried to stay out of the dolphins' domestic squabbles but it would have been callous not to ask.

"She thinks I betrayed you."

Goose was stupefied at that show of support. Needless support.

"I needed to leave anyway."

"She scared Goose. You shouldn't have communicated with her," Winter piped in, emerging from the part that the dolphin's referred to as their living room.

He did not know whether to be touched or annoyed by Winter's maternal care. If someone got the impression that contact with him disturbed the dolphins, he would have seen the last of his friends. And certainly he did not want them to be perturbed because of him.

"You were rude, Winter. She was very friendly and you just ignored her. You even splashed them."

"You what?" Goose could not help but grin at the mental image of three dripping wet scientists.

"It was half as bad. She deflected most of it anyway with her shield. Besides, you just like her because she could translate your made-up words," Winter squeaked, clearly still offended.

"They are our words, Winter, and if you would have come up to the surface she could have translated yours as well."

Goose felt like he was in the middle of a firefight with no way to discern where the blasts were coming from. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"Winter, Ikarus, stop it. Don't fight because of me. I wasn't in the mood for talking but I wasn't scared of her. You don't need to defend me."

Now that he thought of it he could simply have used full mind shielding to get through the introductions even if it gave him a headache afterwards.

"You're our friend, Goose. You're like iik-ii-iik – a dolphin on legs and when your world turns upside down and is shaken like a bottle we want to help you," Ikarus said.

Goose was speechless at the dolphins' concern.

He was not sure whether he liked the improved translator, though.

"I'm your friend, too, but don't annoy anyone because of me. It's not – a good thing. I was being impolite and you shouldn't copy me."

"Are you mad with me, Goose?" Winter asked, downcast.

"No, I'm not, Winter."

"I'm sorry I was rude."

"It's okay, Winter."

After that the dolphins launched into private conversation and Goose assumed it was ok for him to leave, when Winter called him back.

"Goose, can you tell Ranger Niko I'm sorry I ignored her and I would like to talk to her if she comes back?"

Goose nodded. He could not believe he was on a mission to apologize. Supertroopers considered it a weakness. But the last Supertrooper he had seen had been busy blowing up railway bridges on heavily traveled lines and that was not a path he ever wanted to follow. Nor would he allow anyone else to follow it.

He hoped Darkstar was safe.

* * *

Beta Mountain, quarters of the Fox family

Eliza Fox sat down with her husband at the kitchen table after the children had scattered to enjoy the evening, which meant computer games for Zach junior or in Jessie's case, taking apart the computer.

"So what did Commander Walsh want to talk about with you?" she asked.

Zachary Fox took a deep breath. No use beating around the bush. He knew she would not like it and she would not like him stalling either.

"He offered me the command of a deep space exploration mission."

The sword that had been hanging over their heads had suddenly fallen.

Eliza did not say anything to the news. Her voice would not co-operate. Her eyes darted around the kitchen as though to find a spot to fix on. The silence lasted for minutes.

Finally she asked:

"How long would you be gone?"

"It's hard to tell. The travel time is six months one way."

"So it will be at least a year. Probably longer." The truth hurt as she said it but there was no use avoiding it. "And the travel time is warranted?"

"We've received alien transmissions, yes."

Eliza looked out of the window. It was all black but she knew she would see the stars if she turned off the light. The stars her husband wanted to travel to.

For the last years he had turned down commands that would have meant leaving Earth because she could not stand life in space or on the outer colonies. He had never reproached her for it but Eliza had hated herself for her weakness.

And now was the time when she needed to give.

"So they are close to making first contact."

It seemed unreal that she would hear the news at her kitchen table. Discussing aliens while she needed to grade papers.

"When I married you I knew that we wouldn't stay on Earth. I never forgot even as you came back mission after mission. I really tried to make a home on New Delhi station.

I just never thought that you would leave without me."

"Eliza…"

"Are they friendly?" If she asked questions, got details, maybe it would be more bearable. Maybe she would not burst into tears right now.

"The ones whose messages we have received are interested in an alliance."

"The ones whose messages … So there are more?"

"Yes, plenty."

"Oh. So we had better make an alliance with the ones who are friendly. Make sure we don't fall further behind in space exploration?" Sarcasm took over. Her last defense.

"Eliza…"

"I know you need to go, Zach, but I need to be alone now." She closed the door as gently as she could and went on a walk through the corridors in a quiet part of the mountain. She did not notice where she went nor did she care. All that mattered was that no one saw her tears.

Later at night, when they were lying in bed together, he tried to tell her more, that it was a safe mission, they already knew the language, the aliens seemed peaceful, they might even get the science for faster interstellar travel…

She tried to believe it and yet she could not shake the cold feeling that because of contact with these aliens she and her husband would be separated for a dreadfully long time.


	3. Chapter 3

He found her in the canteen's waiting line and ignored all comments about his jumping the line. About two meters before he reached her, she turned around. Something about him made her nervous. Like she was supernaturally aware of her surroundings.

"Ranger Gooseman, how can I help you – besides helping you jump the line?"

She said it in a friendly tone but he recognized the challenge in her voice. Supertroopers did not back down.

"Can you make the waiting line disappear?"

She laughed at that. "I can make it look like it's no longer there but people would still be standing in front of us and would be very unhappy if we tried to walk through them."

He recognized the hint with a small nod and got in line beside her.

"How did your experiments with the dolphins go?" he tried to strike up a conversation.

Her brows drew together slightly like she could not place his sudden interest in the subject he had almost run away from earlier.

"We managed to translate about two dozen expressions. Ikarus was very co-operative."

He nodded. The words were sitting at the tip of his tongue and refusing to come out.

Finally he said:

"Winter takes a bit more time to get accustomed to new people but she would like to meet you again."

Her eyes lit up at that. It was strange how the color oscillated from green to blue and back.

"I would like to meet her as well."

They stood in silence for a while as the people around them debated how outrageously high food prices were and which rugby team would win tonight.

"Have you known them for a long time?" she broke the silence unexpectedly.

"Whom?" He had been busy scanning the crowds for people with blasters or rifles or any other type of threat. She he was not wearing any weapons and he had automatically fallen into the bodyguard routine he assumed for diplomats.

"Ikarus and Winter. They are very special beings. Very generous and loyal." She was looking at him expectantly. Trying to gauge his relationships with the dolphins. Trying to read him. He reminded himself that the best mind shield was one that he kept steady.

"Yes, they are special. We've been friends for about a year."

Not many people saw Ikarus and Winter as more than trained animals. He had to give her credit for that.

She still made him feel uneasy, though. It was easier for him to deal with open aggression.

"So where are you stationed?" he asked to change the topic and to catch up on the introduction they had skipped.

"Jupiter base. And you?"

"I live here."

"It must be nice to be stationed planet side." She smiled encouragingly at him.

"It's not like I spend much time here." His face set itself into grim lines as he remembered his last mission.

"So what do you spend your time with?"

She was still smiling friendly but the question hit him like a blaster.

_I hunt my own people._

"Any type of dead or alive business."

She drew back a little, obviously puzzled by his statement.

Belatedly he realized that she had probably wanted to know which part of the Galaxy Rangers he belonged to. As though his uniform emblems and badge would not tell her he was 'special forces' as hers were telling him that she was in diplomacy.

She was watching him. Gathering intelligence. He had to remind himself that this was no battlefield. She was standing relaxed, alert but not preparing for a fight.

He told his anger to stay down. It was not helpful in conversations with humans. Even if they aggravated him to no end.

She kept waiting for more of an answer, her features carefully schooled bland but a certain tightness betraying her confusion.

He was not good at small talk. Had never been. Would never be right after a Supertrooper mission.

"Thanks for letting me be part of the alive business," she said finally.

Her voice was sympathetic, just with a hint of a challenge. He could ignore it if he wanted to. He almost did.

"Isn't talking matters to death the specialty of diplomacy?"

The corner of her mouth quirked up just a little bit. Enough to let him know she loved the banter. Would take the fight.

"You mean besides securing supply lines and docking facilities across the Federation, gathering intelligence, studying alien life, excavating ancient ruins and shooting out our way ourselves when the Space Navy isn't on time?" She threw out a number of baits.

"Telepathy must be useful to observe a suspect undetected." It came out more harshly than he intended it too. He wanted to assess her abilities and even he knew that directly asking a telepath what level she was would be rude.

"I never read people's thoughts uninvited." She said it vehemently, ready to defend herself in earnest. Arms akimbo, eyes flaring. He must have hit a sensitive spot.

"I respect people's privacy the way I hope they will respect mine."

The apology he had not been able to say earlier withdrew even further from his tongue.

He decided to try and change the topic.

"The Space Navy is never on time."

After a moment's hesitation she accepted the topic change. Her fists unclenched but she was still on guard.

"Seems like you learned that the hard way too."

"Never mind. I had fun taking out 20 outlaw interceptors myself." He had to grin at the memory. It had been one of the few days space patrol did not bore him almost too death.

She let out an involuntary snort.

It was amazing to watch how her mood changed from angry and defensive to open and playful within moments.

"That's a pretty good target count."

He was looking for the irony in her voice but found none. Most people did not believe him unless he understated his abilities. He relaxed his stance a bit.

"Those suckers didn't know how to compensate for gravitational pull. Gave me a nice chase among the Jupiter moons."

"Were you part of the mission to take out the Ganymede syndicate?"

"No, that was on regular patrol."

Her face said 'incredible' but she seemed to take his word for it.

Why did he even care whether she believed him or not?

"Regular patrol?! Were you promoted or put in the brig for that?"

"Neither. The two opinions of my superiors canceled each other out." He omitted that he had needed to change teams after the event. Again.

She kept shaking her head.

"That reminds me of our Europa mission."

Before he could learn what had gone wrong on Europa, however, they reached the food section. They had to split up.

"Nice talking to you, Ranger Gooseman. I'm meeting with a friend of mine here. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

He considered. He was self-sufficient, did not need company. Especially not from humans.

But then he remembered the last dinner invitations he had turned down. Maybe it would be good to sit with someone for a change.

He really hoped she and Stingray were safe.

* * *

When they met at the checkout, Ranger Niko unerringly steered them through the crowd. She apparently knew how to find her friend even though she could not answer his question where they would be sitting.

"Niko, over here!" he heard a cheerful voice. When they turned around, Niko's friend started gaping at him.

Goose cursed inwardly. For a moment he had let it slip his mind that Supertroopers were lethal and frightening. Heck, he relied on it most of the time to get seating.

"Doc! There you are," Niko exclaimed joyfully and put down her tray at a small table for four that was set against the wall in the lower part of the canteen.

Niko's friend kept staring at him. Goose registered the details about the other ranger. Regular duty uniform, marks for science. Unlike Niko he wore blasters, so he probably knew to use them reasonably well.

Still staring at him.

His anger rose. Niko kept chatting about the waiting line and the menu.

He suddenly decided it was not worth the effort to keep his temper.

"I'm sorry, Ranger Niko, I just remembered I have another appointment."

He abruptly turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that about?" Niko asked, perplexed. "One moment we're talking normally and the next he acts as though I have a contagious disease."

"Ahm, Niko, I know you're all about peace and communication, but you befriended a Supertrooper?" Doc was collecting his bearings, but seemed still staggered by Niko's choice whom to bring for dinner.

She furrowed her brows, trying to remember.

"Supertrooper? I think I've heard about that. You mean that band of elite soldiers who turned criminal?"

Apparently, Doc did not think that description was sufficient.

"Niko, it was THE big incident last year. Genetically engineered super soldiers suddenly turn crazy and start attacking the people they were supposed to protect. And you think you heard of it?"

She merely shrugged.

"That was in March 2085, wasn't it? I was on an archeological dig at the time, Doc. Communication with Terra was limited."

"We all had briefings and extra training, how to spot them and how to have a chance of survival if we do. They were trained to be killing machines."

"So if you see them, you had better run?"

"Or get some heavy artillery. Preferably a battle cruiser."

"That bad?"

"You're not taking this seriously!"

Niko leaned back in her chair and gave Doc an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Doc, I've had a hard month. I do believe they're deadly but so are the Tigers of Mercury and the Orion Smuggler Ring."

"Still, I can't believe you haven't heard the story about Supertroopers."

Niko leaned forward again and crossed her arms while she was explaining herself.

"Doc, at the time it happened I was working 14 hour shifts to catalogue the ruins on Basuti, help the linguists translate the language and establish peaceful relations with the Basuti people. I didn't read the news."

"Well, but you made some news. First contact with aliens. They live on a planet full of ruins within a society of Stone Age level. And they are a race of peaceful teddy bears.

The Board of Leaders discussed suspending the whole space exploration program when that became public."

Doc seemed to enjoy teasing Niko and he got some well-earned retorts.

"First, the Basuti are my friends!

Second, these ruins belong to an ancient advanced technology and we could learn a lot from them if we had a bit more time to explore.

Third, I'm sure there are intelligent, technologically advanced life forms out there. They just haven't contacted us yet."

"Why should they contact us at all? And what if they want to conquer us?"

"First, let's assume they are as curious as we are. Second, they may not be all peaceful but let's be honest, neither are we. Nor are we all bad."

"Well, I don't know, between 'independence for Mars' terrorist attacks, illegal trade in humans on the mining colonies, overpopulation on Earth …"

"… psychic con artists, criminal hackers, genetic experiments and the price of energy they probably can throw nothing at us that we could not come up with ourselves."

"So why should they want to contact us?"

Niko threw up her hands in surrender.

"I don't know, Doc, it's not as though I have talked with them."

"Well, but I bet you would be one of the first to talk to them if they came here."

"Thanks."

"I mean that."

Niko took a sip from her drink before she continued. Weariness seemed to dim her love for banter.

"Sorry, Doc, it's just that everyone seems to think that because I'm psychic I'm predestined to work in inter-species communications or infiltrate criminal networks."

"Well, you're good at it."

"Yes, but not only."

"You mean you feel undervalued because people forget that you're also an excellent scientist, archeologist, pilot, seamstress, dancer, shooter and martial artist?"

"I'm a Galaxy Ranger."

"So am I."

"Yes, but you seem happy here, writing your thesis, developing your tweakers and hacking the interstellar network. I want – out."

"Actually, I defended my thesis last month."

"What, how did I miss that? Congratulations."

Niko beamed at Doc at hearing the good news. Doc seemed to enjoy the moment and answered with a self-satisfied smile.

"Yes, you're officially talking to Doctor Walter Hartford now."

"My goodness, Doc, wow! Your tweakers are finally working?"

"Yes, the psychic interface you suggested was the breakthrough."

Niko waved aside the praise with a small gesture of her hand.

"It was just a little suggestion."

"I'd name one of my programs after you if you let me."

"Don't you ever dare do that!"

"Well, I could name one tweaker 'Sieglinde' if you like that better."

"Doc!"

"Alright, alright."

Niko was still smiling at Doc, genuinely happy for him, despite his teasing.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, defending only the Beta mainframe I do find a tad boring. I've applied to the special forces directly under Walsh."

"Really? So have I."

"So that's why you're here? You wound me. I thought you came to visit me."

"Among other things."

Niko's facial expression got serious again.

"So how do you find him?"

"Whom? Walsh? Very dedicated to defending Earth, I'd say. Dedicated enough to bend the rules a bit, I think."

"Bend the rules?"

"Well, strictly speaking I have to work in computers for another five years."

"But you did the full Galaxy Ranger training program. You're qualified for any type of work within the Rangers."

"Well, yes, but I utilized their resources to develop the tweakers. So now I need to use my programs for them. But there is a project to develop a mobile interface for my tweakers, some type of brain implant, so that I could take them anywhere. That's what I'm working on right now together with Dr Q-Ball."

"That's great, Doc."

"Well, let's hope it works out for both of us. By the way, how did your little chat with the dolphins go? I must say, that's the strangest excuse I've gotten from you so far for being late."

A joyful smile spread across Niko's face at the memory.

"They're amazing. Their intelligence is really on a level with humans. They've been trained as aquatic scouts and they can talk among themselves telepathically. They have very clear communication, not just emotions or fleeting images."

"Sounds like you made new friends."

"Well, one of the dolphins, Ikarus, was quite open. The other one was more reserved. Maybe I'll go back in a few days and try again. Which brings me back to the question, what do you know about Ranger Gooseman?"

She eyed Doc intently like in an interrogation. They were done with their food and the canteen was mostly empty now that dinner time was over but they could still chat and exchange information.

"Huh?"

"The ranger I tried to bring for dinner. I met him at Longshot. Somehow he's working with the dolphins too. You said he is a Supertrooper. How come he did not go rogue when the others did?"

"It's not like I know him personally. He appeared at one of the briefings we had about Supertroopers, gave a demonstration of what we would be up against. Made me really glad he is on our side. He is some type of 'bio defense carrier' meaning he can adapt his physical form to extreme environmental conditions. In the demonstration, he was shot with a laser and he turned into some type of metallic life form.

He mostly keeps to himself. Not very talkative, growls at you if you invade his space. Always the first one to volunteer for a dangerous mission. Apparently not easy to get along with, though. He's been on four different teams so far. Currently he answers directly to Walsh.

Niko, are you still listening to me?"

"Yes, Doc, just excuse me for a moment."

She got up from the chair and headed straight in his direction. Which was strange, since he was sitting a level up and there was a pillar hiding him from view.

She was definitely angry, he could see that but he had no idea why.

"So what's the difference, Mister, between eavesdropping on a conversation telepathically or because of super enhanced hearing?!"

He could not be more surprised if she had floored him.

"I like to know what I'm up against."

"So have your questions been answered?!" She was glaring furiously at him.

"Partly."

For a moment it seemed as though she wanted to reply something, then she turned around abruptly and left, giving a shake of her head as though she was offended – or disappointed? – with him.

"My God, Niko, what are you doing?"

"He was listening to us."

"And you told off a Supertrooper?! You're crazy!"

"So what? That's part of my job description."

"Niko!"

"I'm sorry, Doc, I have to go now. I'm meeting with some of my friends from archeology later this evening. Shall we get together tomorrow morning at your office, say 10.00, for a demonstration of your tweakers?"

"It would be my pleasure, Niko."

"Good, see you then." She got up to leave but then paused for a moment, a very concentrated look on her face.

And despite his mental shields her voice rang loud and clearly in his head:

_There's a movie night tonight by the archeological team, in conference room 3C at 9 pm. You're invited._

It was not an attack, not even a challenge. Simply an honest answer to his question.

He did not think he would be able to figure out this woman.

* * *

Niko wondered whether it had been a good idea to tell him like that. But then he was honest about what he was and she was simply tired of hiding her abilities. Tired of pretending she was normal, tired of lying.

She would simply trust that things would work out for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Goose made himself a pot of strong surrogate coffee, and then he started going through the assignment Walsh had given him. What he had thought was merely a code turned out to be a whole artificial language. Probably invented by some crazy mathematician. There were different plural markers depending on whether one was counting square, round or triangular objects, living things, food, moving objects or any other of 31 categories. He wondered what he would need it for.

He had been given a week. A tight schedule, even for his enhanced learning abilities.

But then it kept him from thinking about other, past things.

The correct grammatical endings for counting weapons were blurring before his eyes.

He knew he should be cramming verb conjugations for a definite and indefinite number of people next but there must be more to life than fighting, taking orders, learning stupid invented languages.

The anger that was always there but that he normally kept buried deep inside started to flare.

It seemed ridiculous he should learn how to correctly address science students, junior and senior scientists.

Was this for some type of demented underground assignment among experimental linguists?

He needed to get out. But if he went to the combat simulation room or took Triton on a ride, it would be logged and he would need to explain it to Walsh.

He remembered Niko's invitation. The archeological movie night suddenly sounded very promising. Besides, wasn't Walsh always telling him to spend more time with people?

It might also be a good idea to find out more about Ranger Niko.

When he arrived at conference room 3C the movie night had already begun, so he did not know which movie was playing when he slunk into the darkened room and took a seat at the back. It was a small gathering, he counted only eleven people. The screen showed some figures in brown robes fighting for ancient artifacts in a sand desert. He wondered whether it was some type of documentary.

It asked the woman sitting next to him whether the film was based on real events. She almost spurted her drink. "Are you crazy? This is Indiana Jones." He guessed that meant no.

In the break after the first hour his neighbor introduced herself as Karen. The stout blond woman struck Goose as the open and friendly type, so he took the opportunity to ask her what exactly it was that archeologists did in space. The answer was kind of long and confirmed his suspicion that there was no sort of physical or chemical measurement that archeologists could not somehow use to draw secrets from the ruins they were studying – for whatever purpose. He kept scanning the crowd for Ranger Niko but she had not shown up yet.

"Are you looking for someone?" Karen asked.

"Niko invited me but I guess she is not here."

"Don't worry, she probably met someone she knows on the way. Sometimes I think she knows half the galaxy. I'm sure she'll stop by later," Karen answered with a good-natured smile.

"Have you known her for long?" Goose smiled back at her and took his chance at gathering intelligence.

"We've worked together in the ruins on Nebraska. Niko's not a full-time archeologist and neither am I, but the archeological department is always short on people and they accept any help they can get.

About a third of Earth's colonies, including the terra-formed ones, show signs of prior inhabitations, but there is never enough time and means to investigate. Instead it's all 'deliver those goods, catch those smugglers, stop illegal gambling and don't forget to drill for the next war in case some foolish planet wants to break away from mother Earth'."

"Don't get political, Karen. Without the Galaxy Rangers we would not be able to study these worlds at all," an older woman with stern features interrupted. Her dark hair formed a striking contrast to her pale skin.

"Stephanie Castillas-Moreno," she introduced herself to Goose. "Archeologist and botanist. We're all multi-talents since there is so little room on these explorer ships. What do you do?"

"Besides drilling for the next war and catching criminals? I have a knack for assembling machine parts. I'm also quite good with a lasso."

"Seems like you found the right job then in the Rangers," Stephanie laughed and it made her austere face look a lot more gracious. "How did you meet Niko?"

"At Longshot. We both worked with the dolphins there."

Stephanie's lips thinned.

"I see. I guess her psychic talents have many uses."

"You say that as though it's a bad thing."

Stephanie took a moment to compose herself and school her features.

"I haven't seen a single thing that Niko tried that she didn't excel at yet it's like nothing really captures her heart.

I just wish she would concentrate fully on archeology – or anything else she likes."

"Does she have that many talents?" Goose prodded.

Karen snorted good-naturedly.

"She's the only one among us who could really be Indiana Joanna.

"By the way, Stephanie, do you think she'll come on that mission to Italica?" Karen added.

"If she doesn't find something else to do. I'll ask her about it when I see her." Stephanie seemed doubtful.

"The images from the space probe seem to suggest palace or temple like structures on the surface but no indication of current inhabitation," Karen enthused.

"Yes, I wish we knew what drove all those civilizations from their worlds. Maybe it was overpopulation, maybe internal power struggles. We really are lacking data for a coherent theory."

"They may have succumbed to diseases or they were outposts and were abandoned after some type of cosmic catastrophe. If we could link some of those planets to the same culture, that would be a big step forward."

At that point the discussion got rather technical and Goose excused himself. His verb conjugations were waiting for him. Indiana Jones would have to hunt for knowledge of powerful artifacts without him.

* * *

Negata and Walsh were talking. Threats, strategies, technology.

Negata's dedication to his job had been eerie even before he became a disembodied brain; now it seemed there was nothing left in him but his desire to protect Earth through the most advanced technology. No matter what the cost.

When the Supertrooper project had failed, part of Walsh had wanted to hand in his badge, become a lowly miner on Mars or do penitence in the slums of Earth's big cities. But it would have meant to fail his duty to Earth. It would have meant failing Gooseman. He thought of Vanessa, his long dead sister, who had died doing voluntary service in the slums of Lagos. She would have chosen personal loyalty over duty without hesitation. He tried to serve both.

Part of Walsh had died the day the Supertrooper project had died but he could not pause to grieve. Earth needed him. There were old and new dangers alike and where in the past they had looked to genetic engineering for their elite troops, now they were considering brain implants.

"That psychic woman whom you were interviewing today, do you think she would qualify for the S5 program?" Negata asked, eager to find candidates for his new project.

Walsh wondered when it was that Negata had started seeing people only as tools to defend Earth and when he himself had become that way.

He would have preferred to look Negata in the eye but that was difficult to do with a metallic plate that carried only a cylinder for a brain. You could not stare down a machine.

"I think her powers are too weak and unspecific. It seems she only manifest them under pressure but not at will or in experimental settings."

Walsh knew they were running out of time with this new project but he would not sacrifice any more people without being sure they could handle the power they were given.

"Still, the implant would boost her natural abilities. Power is not the problem if she has control," Negata pursued and his artificial voice made Walsh think of a tape endlessly repeating itself.

"I think she is better suited for diplomacy. I sent her to an interview with Captain Fox. She might be useful on the Andorean mission."

"Joseph, you cannot pick S5 candidates just so that they will fit with Gooseman."

If it could have, the metallic voice would have sounded irritated.

Negata read Walsh's motives better than anyone who was no longer human should be able to.

"She isn't qualified!"

"They will not accept Gooseman unless he manages to better fit into a team."

Walsh felt like hitting a punching ball. Another matter on which he had failed to make progress. He had managed to get Gooseman into the Galaxy Rangers, first on a provisional basis and then the Trooper had been allowed to graduate as a full Ranger after one year of intensive training, but he did not really integrate with his teams.

Goose either did duty as ordered or solo assignments. If he took initiative, it was to take over a mission, which brought him into constant conflict with his superiors.

Gooseman was the only visible legacy of a project that everyone wanted to forget. But Walsh did remember.

"Psychics among the Supertroopers were the most unstable. Do we want to risk something similar again?"


	6. Chapter 6

At 9.30 am the next morning Niko called Doc that she had another interview and wanted to reschedule. Since he was already at the office, he started to play with his tweakers. Being able to go off-planet again was worth some extra-time on a Saturday. Even if he would never admit it, he missed the colonies. Fresh air, frank people, shoot-outs without a pretense of false civility.

Q-Ball and some Longshot scientists came to work on the planned S5 implants. The Supertrooper, Gooseman, showed up as well but stayed in the background. Doc remained at his desk to keep a distance. Better safe than sorry.

The scientists started discussing bionic body modifications as a possible field of application for the implant. Doc listened with one ear while working on his algorithms.

He wondered who would be crazy enough to have bionic limbs for the sole purpose of enhanced combat abilities. Bionics were a valid body replacement technology for victims of accidents but for a healthy person? Much of the technology was still experimental.

He continued teaching Pathfinder some more password breaking routines. Those always came in useful.

The scientific conversation drifted to psychics as possible candidates for the S5 implant. Doc wondered whether Niko would be interested. She usually hated being given jobs merely because she was psychic but if it got her the placement that she wanted she might accept. He listened more closely.

"The precognitive people we have worked with could not draw upon their visions at will. It was a rather fruitless endeavor. The telekinetically gifted could move small objects but when we boosted their powers their control got rather shaky. I'm not sure whether we should pursue the possibility of psychic candidates any further," one of the scientists explained.

"Don't." It was the first thing Gooseman said and his tone was so grim that it startled everyone.

"The last time someone wanted to boost soldiers' special powers beyond their limits, the whole project had to be put on ice and the army had to step in."

Doc suddenly wondered what experience was behind those words. And why had Gooseman turned on his comrades – or had his comrades turned on him?

Stupid thing, to be musing about a Supertrooper. He had better get back to blocking routines against guard programs.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Ranger Hartford?" Goose asked icily.

Indeed, a stupid thing to be staring at a Supertrooper.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew how to solder and braze since I wanted to make some modifications to one of our robots."

His mouth was faster than his common sense. Either that or he had a lot more courage than he gave himself credit for.

Gooseman gave a curt nod. "Sure." Doc's stomach suddenly felt very queasy.

* * *

The interview with Fox had gone a lot better than the one with Walsh. Niko felt relieved. He had not questioned her about her abilities like so many other people did. She knew it was an honor to be considered for an explorer mission. Although Fox had not been allowed to give her details, she had no doubt that this was about establishing contact with the Andoreans. A part of her rejoiced that apparently Earth's isolation in space would soon be over. Yet a small part of her mind complained how needless it was to spend at least six months on a ship to reach the species that had invented the hyperdrive.

She had not felt so unsure about what her path should be since she enlisted for the Galaxy Rangers five years ago.

She pushed the thought aside. She had two days to decide. She could ponder her options at length in the evening. Now she was going to meet Doc and his tweakers.

* * *

Doc was not in his office. Niko asked the scientists there and learned her friend had gone to 'play'. The official term was 'assemble a robot'. Serve her right for missing their first appointment. She usually managed to be punctual but this was an unusual week.

She went looking for Doc and found him in his lab. The picture that presented itself was almost funny. Doc was at its best (or worst), struggling to hold two machine parts together with one hand and trying to screw them together with the other.

"Do you need a second pair of hands, Doc?"

"That would be nifty, Niko."

She pressed the two parts firmly together so that he could concentrate on the screwdriver.

The screw would not go in.

"I think you need a different screw, Doc."

"Which one?" Doc asked without ever taking his eyes off the two thin metal plates in the robot's knee region he was working on.

"The one that is floating right in front of your nose." Niko could not resist teasing Doc. A small part of her mentor's 'mind over mechanics' teachings had stuck and whom else could she give a display of it?

"Thanks, Miss Psychic."

"What are you actually trying to do?"

A wild array of screws, nuts, bolts, screwdrivers, soldering irons, computer circuits, wires and batteries begged the question.

"I want to make the knee joints more flexible so that this one can dance."

"What for?"

"Fun?"

"Why did I even have to ask?"

"Could you float me another of those screws, Niko."

"Sure."

Niko relaxed. Helping Doc with one of his eccentric projects wonderfully kept her mind off career decisions and the nagging question of how much truth she should reveal about herself. She levitated a selection of screws for Doc so that he could pick the right one.

"Can you also float heavier objects?" Ranger Gooseman asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Niko flinched and almost knocked over the box with the screws. Then calm, professional demeanor took over. She gently floated the screws back down into their box.

"Up to about what I could normally lift, though I cannot move them fast. Telepathy is limited to visibility range; I can also read the past of objects if there is a strong emotional imprint."

She looked at him steadily. He looked straight back at her, unwavering.

"Any other questions about my powers? Anything else you are interested in besides my powers?" she added, her voice sounding more annoyed than she had intended to.

Gooseman winced almost invisibly then put on a smile that was too wide and bright to be real.

"I wanted to ask you out for dinner but I guess that's canceled."

He turned around and left. Niko felt like she had dropped an expensive vase inadvertently.

Doc faced her, perplexed.

"What did he do to you, Niko? I mean, not that I want to interfere with your personal relationships with Supertroopers or anyone else, but this isn't like you at all. You make friends with people if they are friendly and you ignore them otherwise. But this cat and mouse play?!"

Niko fought the temptation to engage in a staring match with Doc. Not when what he said was true.

Slowly, she sat down and buried her face in her hands. "You're right, Doc. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me."

Niko started loosening shoulders she had not noticed had become tensed up. Maybe talking about what bothered her would help.

"It's just, this whole topic of my powers grates me. I want to be honest about myself but I don't want people to treat me like a total freak or lock me up, because they think I'm dangerous."

"It's not that I can tell you what to do, it's your coming out, after all, but it doesn't get better by snapping at people."

Niko sat quietly, thinking about Doc's words.

She remembered Karen had told her Shane Gooseman had come to the movie night the previous night but apparently he had had to leave before Niko managed to show up.

So now it was her time to make an effort at friendship building.

She felt like hitting herself for her previous unchecked reaction.

Finally she said.

"You're right, Doc. I'll apologize to him."

"You better wait until he's finished combat training."

Niko was surprised Doc knew Goose's schedule.

"You talked to him?"

"He helped me modify the robot. He really knew what to do. He would probably make an excellent mechanic if he were not busy catching outlaws."

Coming from Doc, that was high praise. Despite his cheery nature he did not hand out undeserved compliments.

* * *

Niko found Gooseman at the target practice range. Not many people were there on a Saturday.

She signed up for practice herself and silently did her rounds besides him. The target practice was easy. The targets were holograms that could not shoot back, not a full battle simulation. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Goose eliminated a 100 of his simulated foes with cool efficiency.

Niko did not want to waste her time so she set the high level that she usually used for training. Let him decide whether he wanted to talk to her.

"You're good," he finally said.

"Thanks."

"Just a fact."

She acknowledged his observation with a nod. It was true that she was good with a rifle but it was also true that she needed to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have …"

"Why do you mind?" he interrupted her brusquely.

"Mind what?"

"Being asked about your powers."

Niko hesitated. Anger was not the way to go. If he decided he wanted to avoid her because of her powers, that was his right, but it would not be her fault.

"I don't want to be seen as just a psychic. My powers are part of what I can do but they don't define who I am. Nor do your powers define who you are."

He snorted derisively.

"Tell that to someone else. I'm not even human."

"Does it matter?" she asked. "Being human?"

"It matters to people," he said coldly.

"Not to me." She held out her hand to him in an offer of friendship.

"You're crazy," he said and turned away again.

* * *

Andor space port in a normally unused hangar.

"Are you sure we should be taking this shuttle?" Zozo asked as he climbed into the pilot's seat and he and Waldo adjusted their seat belts.

"We are doing a service to the League of Planets. Just type in the access code and let's go," Waldo replied, a little bit impatient.

His mind was set and that meant he would carry through with this plan, Kiwi nerves or not.

"Why again are we doing this?" Zozo asked in a squeaking voice as the ship's self tests were running.

"If humans have the hyperdrive, the League will no longer be able to ignore them," Waldo replied stoically. They had been over this before. It was the only way.

The ship finished its self tests. All lights were violet meaning they could take off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zozo insisted. His hands were shaking and Waldo could only hope he would calm down once he touched the pilot's controls.

"Just get us out of this port before the security guards notice we are here and prepare to break through Earth's space defenses."


	7. Chapter 7

Niko decided she needed some quiet after the events of the morning and the previous day. She still had a job offer to decide on. She borrowed a robosteed and went for a ride in the outback.

The vastness of space with only occasional bushes in-between helped her to still her mind.

She wanted to be alone for a while – and managed to run straight into Gooseman.

He looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"I wasn't tracking you," she defended herself.

"Nor I you," he replied calmly.

"Well, then have a nice ride." She nudged her horse to turn around. He had made it abundantly clear he did not want contact with her and she saw no reason to bother him.

"Niko, wait," he called after her.

She looked back over her shoulder. He seemed more relaxed than during their previous conversation. She was pretty sure his anger had been only partly due to what she had said but she could not read him beyond that.

"Shall we ride together?" He gave her a strange smile somewhere between an innocent boy's and a ladies' man's.

She was not sure whether she accepted because of or despite that smile.

* * *

Goose was not sure exactly why he had offered to ride with her. But then, maybe it was time he practiced his social skills again. He dimly remembered having had at least some. Anyway, he generally got along better with women who knew how to shoot.

Somehow he felt he could trust her.

"Have you seen the scenic route around Beta?" he asked.

* * *

The Andorean ship materialized out of hyperspace directly in front of Earth.

The crew of the human space station was so surprised that they did adjust their weapons and open fire until the ship had almost reached Earth orbit.

"Waldo, we're going dooowwwn!"

* * *

Niko was not as chatty as he had feared. In fact, she did not ask him any questions though she willingly answered his about her training and her previous missions.

Goose enjoyed being out in the sun. The winter climate in this area was relatively cool and pleasant. The land was dry but there were many hidden beauties, sunbathing reptiles, blooming bushes or an occasional cockatoo.

From what he had gathered so far, Niko was a very capable woman who would have had many options in her life besides joining the Galaxy Rangers.

"Why did you want to be a Ranger?" he asked her.

She seemed to think about that for a moment.

"It made sense. Somehow just watching things wasn't enough for me. I wanted to make a difference."

"And you couldn't do that on your home world?"

She shrugged.

"People there are content with things the way they are."

But although she told him many things he did not understand why she would want to spend time with him or bother what he thought about her.

But somehow, as the afternoon sun was beating down on them in their UV protected clothes in the dry grassland among snakes and toads, it was good to be in the company of someone who neither wanted to run tests on him nor order him around nor shoot him.

Suddenly a bright streak of light appeared on the sky.

"That's a ship going down," he remarked. "It seems like it's headed here."

Niko watched the ship as if mesmerized by it. "Something is not quite right," she whispered.

"You can say that. That pilot is going to have a rough landing."

"No, they need our help."

With that she sped off.

He did not understand why but he knew he could not let her go alone and so he just followed at maximum speed.

* * *

Waldo found to his surprise that he, Zozo and the ship were still in one piece. Some control lights were blinking orange for damage while some screens had gone black but nothing was smoking or on fire.

Zozo was a better pilot than Waldo had thought. Still dazed from the rough landing Waldo unfastened his seat belt. Zozo in the seat next to him groaned.

"So what do we do now, Waldo?"

Waldo looked out of the cockpit window into the desert landscape around them. Some of the outer scanners must have been damaged because he did not get any further readings.

"We wait. They must have picked up our trail."

For about half a minute there was quiet, then Zozo started to fidget nervously.

"Waldo? Have you considered that they may not be friendly to two strange aliens who appeared out of nowhere and breached their defense line using superior technology?"

"That would be illogical and hostile. If we meant them harm, we would not send one small ship."

"Wasn't their military talent combined with a certain aggression the reason why we wanted an alliance with humans?"

Waldo sighed. Zozo could be a pest but he had a point.

"Alright, let's get out of the ship and see if we can find someone." Maybe their peaceful intentions would be clearer if humans could see their faces first and not the hull of some alien technology.

* * *

Triton was the faster horse but Goose had to make a real effort to keep up with Niko. He wondered what she had sensed that she believed a regular salvage team from the Space Navy could not handle. He wanted to ask her but they were racing too fast for any communication.

And while her behavior was strange, Goose had seen enough from Niko to believe she was not crazy, at least not in the Supertrooper sense of the word.

Niko suddenly stopped at the top of a rise. It sloped down to a basin and down there in the dust was a ship of a design he had never seen before. It was about the size of a shuttle that the large cruisers used but more slender. The hull was made from a silvery alloy and he could not see into the cockpit. The ship was resting on six supporting legs and although there was a rough furrow on the ground the crash did not seem to have been too bad.

"O my goodness!" Niko exclaimed. "I believe that's an Andorean ship."

He looked at her questioningly. "Andorean? Is that a new prototype?"

"Well," she swallowed nervously, excitement dancing in her eyes, "I believe we're about to make first contact."

First contact. It did not occur to him to question her words. For a moment he felt like someone had stunned him. The moment quickly passed. He had been trained for this occasion all his life. Only that his lessons had started at the point where the aliens opened fire on him.

"What do we do now?" He was a Galaxy Ranger. He would not shoot first.

"We talk to them." Niko sounded almost giddy.

He checked his weapons. Standard blasters, not good for long range shooting. She had no rifle either. He would have to go down with her to cover her. The only way to the bottom was the slope in front of them and there was nothing to shield them if the aliens opened fire.

He saw that she was about to nudge her robosteed down.

"Niko, no!" She stopped in mid movement and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't ride. You're an easy target like that." For a moment it seemed like she wanted to object, then she nodded. "Right. It's better if we walk and use the robosteeds as cover."

Suddenly the hatch of the ship opened and a small alien with lilac skin and long ears hopped out. Goose moved his hands near his blasters but did not react otherwise.

As the alien saw them, it started waving its arms.

"Hello, are you humans? We are friends!" it shouted.

Goose had to admit this was not quite what he had expected.

"Is that an Andorean?" he asked Niko.

She seemed as astonished as he was.

"No, I think that's a Kiwi. They're basically agricultural engineers."

After the Kiwi a second alien climbed out. It was about as tall as a human, had long white hair and wore a long white robe.

"This is an Andorean," Niko told him. "They're scientists and a very old, peaceful race." He wondered how she knew. Before he could ask, the long-eared alien had pointed them out to the alien in the white robe and the white-robed alien started shouting:

"Hello! We would hate to trespass on your time and hospitality but could you tell us where we can find Beta Mountain? We are on an interstellar peace mission here and we want to share our technology with you."

Goose felt like he was in the wrong film. Was this what he had trained for, to be a tourist guide for aliens? Unless it was a trick. The question was just how dangerous a trick.

"Is it just me or are they speaking English?"

"You're right," Niko confirmed, surprised. "They must have learned it before coming here."

Before he could stop her, she nudged her robosteed to go down.

Reluctantly, he followed her, always alert for possible attacks.

He was almost disappointed when the aliens did not open fire.

When Niko reached the bottom, she dismounted.

Goose did the same as soon as she was standing on the ground but was careful never to turn his back on anyone.

"Hello, I am Ranger Niko and this is Ranger Shane Gooseman. We are Galaxy Rangers, part of Earth's defense and exploration forces," Niko said and bowed slightly to the aliens.

The alien in the white robe requited the bow. The lilac skinned alien just smiled.

"I am Waldo, Ambassador of Andor, and this is Zozo, Ambassador of Kirwin. We have come to speak with your leaders about a possible alliance," the Andorean said.

Niko gave a slight bow again. "We are honored by your presence. Welcome to Earth."

She paused for a small moment, then continued.

"Now since your visit here came unannounced, I suggest we call ahead so that people can prepare a welcome committee."

The aliens nodded. Niko activated her wrist comm.

"Walsh is on a conference on the Beta space station," Goose whispered to her. He did not know whom else to trust this matter to.

Niko seemed to think hard for a moment, then she typed a different connection. The comm device buzzed into life.

"Doc, this is Niko. Can you give me a direct connection to Captain Zachary Fox? It's very urgent."

"Hi Niko, what's the deal? Have you made up your mind about that job offer?"

"Doc, this is an emergency. I'll tell you later. Please put me through right now, highest priority."

"Okey-dokey, Niko. Just give me a minute."

Niko waited anxiously for the requested connection.

The aliens were conferring quietly. Goose used the time to inspect the ship, all the while making sure he never let Zozo and Waldo out of his sight. Their murmur actually sounded like the crazy language he had been studying on Walsh's order. Well, if Earth had picked up alien communications that would explain the high priority given to learning their language.

Niko's comm device beeped again and when the communication line was established, she started speaking rapidly.

"Captain Fox, this is Ranger Niko. Do you remember the conversation we had this morning about the upcoming space exploration mission? The parameters have changed. The Andoreans have come to us! Actually, they just crash-landed in the wasteland around Beta. Ranger Gooseman and I will escort them to Beta Mountain. Could you assemble a welcoming committee?"

For a moment Fox seemed speechless. Then he asked "This isn't a joke?"

"No."

Another moment of silence.

"Alright, I'll assemble a welcoming committee and roll out the red carpet. Fox out."

Goose had to admit, the Captain knew when not to ask unnecessary questions.

Niko breathed a heavy sigh of relief and addressed the ambassadors "I think Captain Fox is perfect for this job. He was supposed to lead an exploration mission to Andor before your arrival made that superfluous."

Zozo seemed impatient "Can we get going now?"

Goose was not finished inspecting the ship.

"How did you mange interstellar travel with such a tiny craft? What type of engine does it use?"

"It's the Andorean hyperdrive," Waldo stated a little proudly.

"It allows fast travel between star systems by transposing the ship into hyperspace."

"Don't get him started," Zozo complained, "or we'll never leave. We brought you the plans anyway."

Goose was nonplussed. "You brought us the scientific knowledge for faster space travel?"

"And the genetic design for improved plants," Zozo beamed.

"At the risk of being impolite, why would you bring us such gifts and why now?" Niko asked.

"Well," Waldo admitted, "we may need your help in one or two matters likewise."

Niko and Goose exchanged 'I can't believe this' glances. As far as first contact scenarios went, this one was none that Goose had ever imagined but it was not the worst he could envision either.

"Okay, seal up your ship and then let's go."

That's when the trouble started.


	8. Chapter 8

The meeting with the alien ambassadors had been going great. Niko felt so excited that Earth's isolation was finally over. So naturally she was not pleased at all when someone started shooting.

One shot rang in the air.

"You're under arrest for illegal landing on Earth. Come out and surrender your weapons!" someone bellowed.

Niko looked up to the ridge. She could see five armed figures in dark blue uniforms, probably a salvage team from the Space Navy, and her psychic senses told her there were two more men with rifles behind boulders. She tried to think of a reply, but Waldo had already stepped forward, holding up his hands, light gleaming on the ring on his finger.

"I assure you we come in peace."

Everything happened in slow motion. She could sense the trigger being pulled but before she could do anything, Goose had leapt forward and pulled Waldo down with him, getting the ambassador out of harm's way. The energy ray hit where only seconds before Waldo had been.

Niko reacted on instinct, diving behind one of the supporting legs of the ship and dragging Zozo with her. She drew her blaster but their opponents were too far away for her to hit them.

She realized they had just thrown protocol completely out of the window and were about to start an interstellar war.

"These people are under the protection of the Galaxy Rangers!" she yelled. "Back down!"

From the corner of her eyes she could see that Goose and Waldo had also crawled to the relative safety of one of the ships supporting legs and the robosteeds were positioned to give them some cover.

Still, it looked very bad for them. Two against seven fighters, who had better weapons and the advantage of terrain. She checked her communicator but there was only static. Probably the frequencies were jammed.

"Should we not surrender?" Waldo asked.

"They'll put us in prison and cut you to pieces," Goose stated calmly.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Zozo squeaked. Niko hoped he would not panic.

"Did you bring any weapons?" she asked the ambassadors, never letting the snipers out of her psychic perception. It was only a matter of time until they started firing.

"We came on a peaceful mission," Waldo moaned.

"That was your first mistake," Goose commented dryly.

Niko hated the fact that she had to agree with him. Earth was presenting itself from its worst side.

"This is your last chance to surrender," the commander of their attackers shouted. "Come out now or suffer the consequences."

"The snipers are going around the ridge. They're trying to get us from behind," Niko whispered. She frantically looked for more cover. Maybe she could project a psychic shield to protect herself from one or two shots but there was no way she would have the energy to protect everyone else.

Goose growled. "Watch out for our alien friends," he said and then his movements became a blur. He dove out of their cover, fired a volley of shots at the slope to their side, rolling over the ground and taking cover again behind the remnants of a dead tree while his opponent's shots missed him by meters.

Niko braced herself for the imminent assault of their attackers but it did not come. Instead a low rumble was heard and then half the hill slid down where Goose' blaster had hit it. The Supertrooper used the commotion to dart back to the ship's cover while dust filled the air and a large heap of earth and debris effectively blocked access to them from behind and the side.

"That should buy as some time," Goose stated matter-of-factly. "They have to take the direct route now if they want to come down."

Niko was too busy not coughing to reply.

"They're calling in reinforcements," she finally said in a hoarse voice when the dust had settled somewhat.

"Then let's hope that our reinforcements arrive first."

So a battle of nerves began. The shadows seemed to move while the humans and aliens hardly dared breathe.

Niko tried not to think about how she had gotten into this situation, defending alien guests against her own people. Earth was so close to opening its door to the stars and now some men ruled by fear threatened to ruin it all.

Just why had the military to place so much emphasis on defense against possible alien foes and so little on finding allies?

She heard Waldo and Zozo murmur behind her, asking themselves what the humans would do to them.

"We will protect you with our lives," she promised grimly, all the while hoping that it would not come to that. "If they do capture you, try not to resist. They must not see you as dangerous."

Niko was on high alert, trying to sense every change in their opponents to be prepared for their strike. Her chronometer told her they had been under siege for hardly more than half an hour but it seemed longer. Much longer.

"Someone's approaching," Goose suddenly announced. "A team of riders on robosteeds by the sound of it."

Niko focused her senses beyond the ridge. A smile split her lips.

"These are our troops."

As soon as she had said that, a group of rangers on robosteeds appeared at the ridge.

Instead of a shoot-out they got to hear a superb shouting match between Captain Zachary Fox and the commander of the Space Navy team as Fox asserted the authority of the Galaxy Rangers in all matters of interstellar peace and inter species relations.

Fox won by far.

Niko smirked. It seemed like Captain Fox was exactly the right man for the Andorean mission, whatever planet he was on.

"You can come out now. We will not harm you," Fox called out as he and his team of rangers came down the slope. Niko counted ten people – including Doc!

Niko, Goose, Zozo and Waldo stepped out from below the ship's belly, rumpled, dust-covered and alive.

Their rescue team unmounted from their robosteeds and Captain Fox stepped forward to greet the ambassadors.

"How did you know to come for us?" Goose asked, hiding his relief behind professional behavior.

"When Ranger Hartford alerted me to the fact that the frequencies in the suspected area of the landing were jammed, I figured you could need some help. I want a full report from you two later," he told Niko and Goose and then turned to Waldo and Zozo.

"Ambassadors, welcome to Earth. I am Captain Zachary Fox of the Galaxy Rangers. I am sorry for the inconvenience but since we were not informed of your arrival beforehand we had to improvise a bit. I hope our standard security procedures have not been too much trouble."

Waldo bowed slightly, dignified despite the dust.

"Captain Fox, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ambassador Waldo of Andor and this is Ambassador Zozo of Kirwin. I believe that some of our technology could benefit you as some of your skills could help us. Actually, we came to discuss a military alliance with Earth."

Niko breathed deeply. So it had finally begun.

Goose smiled, satisfied. Apparently all the talk about peace had been too much for him and he was glad that there was still a need for soldiers.

Doc beamed insanely as if he could not believe that he was part of a first contact mission.

Everyone else looked proud and overwhelmed at the same time.

At last the Galaxy Rangers would fully fill the role for which they had been created.

* * *

After they ambassadors had been saved, Goose was content to fade into the background. Diplomacy was not his trade and there were enough people eager to engage in it. He just hoped that he would be able to get a good look at the alien ship and its mechanics later. To his surprise he saw Niko hold back as well. He would have expected her to be more intent on talking to their new allies.

The rest of the afternoon was a lesson in how fast rumors could spread. Soon Beta Mountain was buzzing with excitement. Captain Fox had not ordered anyone to silence and it would have been pointless if he had. The ship crash had been widely observed. Beta's press department was already working on a statement for the public. Right now Commander Walsh was running back to Beta on the fastest shuttle he had been able to find. The Commander had definitely picked the wrong day to be away on a conference. A conference about the possible existence of intelligent alien life forms not the least.

Goose decided to take a stroll out on the lake. The few people who dared accost him with questions would probably not look for him there. When he found a quiet corner to sit, he reluctantly started working on his report. Walsh would probably want it as soon as he found a quiet minute, so it was better to get over with it.

* * *

Niko was watching the hustle bustle around here. She knew she should be happy for Earth but somehow she felt numb inside. The event for which she had been waiting for years had finally occurred and all she could muster was a vague joy that life on Earth would improve. She should be excited as the people around her were, who were dancing, decorating the halls for the big party that was about to take place this night, talking like crazy and all in all acting like a busy beehive.

She sighed.

If people were reacting in a friendly manner to aliens, she had no more excuse. She needed to face the fact that she had been lying to her friends for six years and it was time to stop the lies. She retreated to the small guest quarters she was using on Earth and started working on a detailed report about the day's events that gave the exact reasons why she had known Andoreans beforehand. Fox had ordered a debriefing for 10:00 the next day but maybe she would get a chance to speak with Commander Walsh first this evening.

Ariel and the Council had given her permission to do this a long time ago. Now she just needed the courage to carry through with it.

She had nearly finished her report when Doc hunted her down. He still radiated excitement but he drew a questioning eyebrow when he saw Niko working at her small desk.

"Niko, I can't believe you're hiding in your quarters when Earth has just met its first official aliens."

"You forget the Basuti, Doc."

"Alright, its first official technologically-advanced aliens capable of space flight. That doesn't answer the questions why you're here when everyone else is celebrating or learning what a hyperdrive is."

"To which fraction do you belong?"

"Don't you skirt my questions. I know you, Niko. Something is bothering you."

"Thanks for sending the rescue team. Seems like you managed to be on the first contact mission too."

"That doesn't explain why you're brooding here."

Doc sounded exasperated and Niko realized that from his point of view she must be acting really strangely. She smiled sadly.

"I broke a few rules, Doc."

"Niko, don't be ridiculous. These first contact protocols were written before we had any first contact. No one is going to hold it against you that you didn't properly greet the ambassadors, especially not after our friends from the Space Navy attacked."

He had crossed his arms and looked like a teacher talking to a stubborn child. Like he had done a hundred times while trying to explain quantum mechanics or transducers to her. She would miss him.

Niko shook her head.

"Not the protocols." She might as well start with the truth now.

"Doc, what would you say if I told you that I am an alien too?"

"That's a joke, right?" Doc smiled uncertainly.

"Maybe."

Then Doc did something that he rarely did. He dropped the appearance of the jester and answered her in earnest.

"You already scared the heck out of me when we first met, Niko. You can't scare me more. Not even if you're a green alien with ten tentacles behind a psychic illusion."

Niko had to smile despite herself.

"I don't have any tentacles, Doc."

"See, I made you smile. Now stop brooding and see you this night at the grand party."

"Thanks, Doc. For cheering me up."

He was a really good friend and she was glad she had met him.

"No problem."

"And Doc…," she added as he was about to leave.

He stopped and turned around again to face her.

"The next time you hack a space station's computer and I'm not around to watch your back – lock the door."

"Sure."

Doc gave her the thumbs up sign and left, grinning.

Niko returned to her report a bit more light-hearted. Still, she wished that the confrontation was already over.

When she was finished, it was dark. The clock read 18:56. She decided it would be good if she tried to speak with Walsh now.


	9. Chapter 9

Goose checked Walsh' office to see whether the Commander was there but it was empty. That meant Walsh had wanted time to relax before the celebrations this night began. Goose determined that it would be better for him not to disturb the Commander and send his report by mail.

That was when he ran into Niko.

Goose smiled broadly. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here."

Niko smiled back. "Maybe we should make an appointment when we don't want to meet. Is Commander Walsh still here?"

Goose shook his head. "No, he probably went home to get some respite from the madhouse."

Niko looked disappointed, almost upset. "I was really hoping to speak with him."

Goose watched her carefully. She was trying to stand relaxed but seemed very tense underneath. Something told him this was urgent.

"Are you sure it cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"I … I – it's just …"

The way she was groping for words made it clear that whatever she wanted with Commander Walsh was definitely urgent. He normally would not parade his connection to Walsh in front of others but he had a feeling he should made an exception this time.

"Just come with me then," he told her.

She appeared confused.

"Where are you going?"

"Walsh' private quarters."

She stopped in her tracks.

"We can't disturb him if he's resting," she protested.

"Why not? Walsh is used to me calling in on him during all times of day and night."

Or getting calls from angry superiors who felt a need to complain about him ignoring standard protocol in order to get the job done.

Goose continued his way. After a moment, Niko followed him.

"How does it come you get to call in on the Commander whenever you want?" she asked.

"Is he a relative of yours?"

Goose shook his head.

"Walsh was in charge of the Supertrooper training facility where I was bred and trained."

"I didn't know Walsh had anything to do with the Supertrooper project."

"Most people tend to ignore the fact. Or would rather forget about the Supertrooper project altogether."

Niko did not pursue the matter.

They walked quietly for a while until he realized she was silent not out of unease but out of what humans called tact. He decided he could ask her one of his own questions.

"How does it come you seemed so familiar with the Andoreans?"

Niko hesitated for a moment. Then she said: "I will tell you but I would like to speak with Commander Walsh first."

Goose nodded acquiescence. He would respect if she wanted to speak with someone of higher rank first.

Walsh lived in a remote part of the mountain where few people ever wandered on accident. It was a 10 min. walk from the nearest elevator and the Commander preferred it that way. Not that anything as simple as a walk could have deterred Gooseman. A severe dressing down from Walsh might have but then the Commander seemed to have softened after Wolf Den. At first Goose thought it meant he had failed the Commander's expectations, that he was no longer worthy of the criticism he needed to improve, but then he understood he was responsible for himself now.

"Here we are," Goose stated, "the lion's den." Niko tried to compose herself but he could see she was nervous.

He rang the door bell. After a moment Walsh' gruff voice was heard.

"Gooseman, this had better be important."

"It is, Sir. Would you have time to hear an urgent report?"

After a moment, the door swished open. "Just wait in the living room. I'll be right with you."

Goose stepped in and stood beside the grey couch. Niko hesitantly came after him and remained standing slightly behind him.

Walsh appeared out of the bedroom wearing black jogging pants and a black T-shirt. Niko barely suppressed a flinch at this unexpected attire.

"Well, what is it," Walsh barked, not really taking the time to register Niko's presence.

"Ranger Niko has information concerning today's first contact that she felt it was paramount to share with you," Goose spoke up and took a step to the side so that Niko was fully in the Commander's line of sight.

Niko was watching Walsh and still said nothing. Walsh reacted with his typical impatience.

"Well, I'm listening, Ranger Niko," he stated gruffly.

Niko cleared her throat.

"I've met the Andoreans before. And all other types of alien species."

Walsh stared at her incredulous and it was only thanks to his tiredness that he did not yell at Niko.

"And how would you have done that?"

"The colony where I grew up consists of people from all different species who want to learn. Living with people from a different species is more natural to me than without."

Walsh looked at her as though he wanted to send her to an immediate psychological examination.

"Are you talking about Upavana? Beta did a background check on you there. None of the people we spoke with mentioned anything like that."

Niko shook her head.

"The inhabitants of Upavana were so kind as to offer their assistance when I wanted to study on Earth but actually I grew up on Xanadu. The Andoreans will know about it. It is a center of learning for all who wish to develop the gifts of their minds. It is a peaceful world and the Council of Thought does not interfere with the affairs of other planets although individual members are allowed to do as they see fit."

Walsh looked more alert now.

"By gifts of the mind, you mean psychic. Telepathy, telekinesis, premonition …"

"Among other things, yes."

"And all the unusual incidents in your resume are actually things you have control over and not just manifestations of your powers under high pressure?"

Niko looked down, ashamed.

"Yes, Sir."

"And you falsified your origin claiming you are from Upavana so that you could come to Earth?"

"Yes, Sir." Niko's voice was barely audible while Walsh's was getting higher and louder.

"And why are you telling me now?!"

"Sir," Niko spoke up, head held high despite her fear and shame, "I have always wanted to be a Galaxy Ranger. I believe in what the Rangers stand for and I cannot do my job properly if I have to pretend I am less than I am."

Walsh stared at her with an unreadable expression. Only a part of it was anger.

"You're aware that your lies will have consequences?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir." Niko was rigid but she did not waver.

"Alright, I expect you for a full debriefing in my office tomorrow morning at 8:00."

"Yes, Sir. I prepared a report if you would like to read it." She handed him the data stick that she had been carrying with her, still holding her ground despite the stern reproval.

Walsh took it. "You're dismissed, Ranger Niko," he said in an impersonal and frosty voice.

Niko looked as though she wanted to say more but thought better of it and turned to leave.

Gooseman prepared to leave as well.

"Not you, Gooseman. I still have some questions for you," Walsh added sharply.

"Yes, Sir." Goose stood at attention.

When the door closed behind Niko, Walsh turned to face him.

"Did you know about this?" he asked icily.

* * *

Walsh had to admit, the day had just done what he would have sworn it could not: gotten even stranger.

Goose stood rigid.

"I had a suspicion when she recognized the Andorean and the Kiwi at once as such and spoke Andorean fluently, but you've also given me data sticks of their language, so I assumed she had had more intensive training for an exploration mission."

"I want a full report of what happened, Gooseman," Walsh demanded impatiently, now fully awake.

"I've already prepared one." Goose handed Walsh the data stick he had brought.

Walsh knew that he would get the essential facts faster from Gooseman's terse written report than if he questioned him so he sat down to read. After some minutes he had the facts but not the answers he was looking for.

He thought about a diplomatic way to phrase the question on his mind but then decided on the plain version. Every simulation the Supertroopers had ever been exposed to had shown aliens as bloodthirsty foes, so why …

"Why didn't you shoot the aliens?"

"They seemed non-threatening."

"The Space Navy seemed to think differently."

"Sir," Gooseman said harshly, "I'm a Galaxy Ranger now."

Walsh had to admit that Goose had absorbed the Rangers' code of honor like dry land soaks up rain. He probably knew it better than he himself did, Walsh had to acknowledge ruefully.

But then Shane had always asked more questions than anyone else. Not just questions of how but of why. Walsh had managed to find projects for him that allowed him to explore matters of history, philosophy, ethics or art to some extent, all in the guise of learning strategy and camouflage for spying; he even managed to smuggle in some novels for the ever curious young Trooper.

But now was not the time to reminisce over the time at Wolf Den.

Walsh got back to the matter at hand.

"And why didn't you call for reinforcements immediately?"

"The aliens addressed us in English and asked for directions to Beta. Ranger Niko thought it safe to open talks with them and I trusted her judgment."

Walsh was stupefied at that.

"You trusted her? After you avoid every mission where there is so much as a telepathic facilitator for communication? And don't you think for one second I believed you had the flu."

"Sir," Goose responded stiffly, "I had no reason to assume that Ranger Niko meant any harm or posed any threat to me. She is a skilled member of the diplomacy corps and I thought her qualified to lead negotiations with aliens."

Walsh shook his head in disbelief. It almost seemed to him as though Goose was defending Ranger Niko.

"Why were you in her company at all? You wrote that you ran into her on a ride out, but that does not explain why you rode together. You usually keep your distance from people, Goose."

Goose seemed to consider how much to tell for a moment, then he said:

"I met her at Longshot when I was visiting Ikarus and Winter. She was working with the scientist there to help establish better communication with the dolphins. Ikarus seemed to like her and Winter came around in the end too."

"And you trusted the dolphin's judgment?!"

Now Walsh was sure he was either dreaming or hallucinating. Psychic dolphins vouched for a psychic diplomat and Goose put faith in their opinion?

"The dolphins have never been proven wrong so far."

Walsh shook his head, not believing what he heard.

"Sir," Gooseman asked, "have you considered Ranger Niko for the Series 5 program?"

Walsh was taken aback. This conversation was getting stranger and stranger. As the day. As his whole life.

"How did you get that idea?"

Gooseman shrugged. "Since the scientists keep talking while they are experimenting on me, I have a good overview of what their requirements are. I think you should at least evaluate Niko for it. Ranger Hartford also regards her as a good choice and he is working with Q-Ball on an S5-based machine-brain interface."

Walsh could almost feel his hair turn gray.

"And how did you meet Ranger Hartford?"

"I helped him make some modifications to Robot Buzzwang this morning."

Walsh was more than surprised. First Goose did not seem to be able to make even one friend in over a year and now he was adopting them a dozen a week?

He got the uneasy feeling that maybe there were more than a few things in Shane Gooseman's life that he was not informed of.

"You're aware that I'm trying to get you into the Series 5 program? And that you will have to co-operate closely with whoever else is chosen?"

"Sir, decisions for that program should be made on qualifications alone."

Walsh shook his head grimly.

"The S5 rangers will have to work seamlessly as a team. Not enough teamwork, just talented individuals – that's the mistake we made at Wolf Den and we're not going to repeat it."

"Yes, Sir," Goose said harshly.

Walsh suddenly wanted to ask him how he was doing after bringing in Armor but the question seemed inappropriate. Somehow the important questions always seemed inappropriate.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, Sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

Goose turned around sharply to leave.

"And Goose? It's your party tonight too. You will attend and that is an order."

"Yes, Sir."

Walsh looked after his young protégé sadly as the door closed. Goose was lucky the Space Navy had opened fire and they were willing to admit it; otherwise he would be hard pressed to keep Goose out of the cyrocrypt – again.

He massaged his temple where a headache was starting to build.

And what was he to do about Ranger Niko? From their interview he remembered the young psychic as a friendly but rather bland person. It seemed he had to seriously reconsider his opinion after the events of the day. Despite his anger, which stemmed mostly from bewilderment and lack of sleep, he had to give her respect for the stunt she had pulled.

He had always thought in order for Gooseman to be placed into a team he needed to find forceful people who had the authority to reign in the Supertrooper's hot temper but maybe that had been the wrong approach. Maybe finding more diplomatic teammates who could take Goose' outbursts good-naturedly was the better strategy.

He thought about Niko's case. If she said the truth, which he needed yet to verify, but he actually believed her, she had a problem with immigration authorities.

The Galaxy Rangers did not require stating one's origin under oath, so as long as she was not proven guilty of espionage or sabotage, misstatement of origin or purpose was a civil offense. And while it would give her bureaucratic nightmares if she ever tried to settle on Earth permanently, it was nothing he could not deal with if he wanted to recruit her for his team.

He read Niko's resume again. She really was qualified. He also decided to re-examine Hartford's qualification for field service. It was just a faint hope but maybe he would be able to form the team of rangers he wanted.

The question was who to place in charge. He would have preferred Fox but the Captain would probably be offered the more prestigious and certainly less strenuous position of military liaison on Andor or Kirwin, and Walsh doubted there was anything he could offer the man that would make him opt to command a team of rangers with unusual abilities and not quite so pristine backgrounds instead.

Actually, it might be best to get Niko and Goose out of the way for a while, at least until some nervous senators had calmed down. He would need to call up Niko's superior for that. Actually, it might be better if he had her transferred to his command immediately. Walsh pulled out his list of unwanted jobs. He was sure he would find something suitable for Goose and Niko there.

Supplies and border patrol for some outer colonies sounded just perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note:_

_Thanks for reading this far. :) __ I hope you enjoy the first longer GR story that I have published on FF net. It was fun writing it. _

_If you have a moment, I would like to know what you think of the plot, humor, characterization etc. in general._

_Remember that while authors can live on sugary drinks and love of their stories alone, reviews provide an enormous motivational boost. :)  
_

*****

Niko was devastated. So that was it. She has finally been kicked out of the Galaxy Rangers. She wanted to cry but that would have been a shame to herself and her teachers. She was only suffering the just consequences of her actions.

Niko packed the few belongings she had brought to Earth into her duffel bag and when she was done she just sat on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, and stared at the wall.

The carpet was a pattern of dark and light grey while the walls were light grey with no pictures. The iron bed frame and the plastic desk were black. Standard quarters, only that on Jupiter station she had been able to decorate them with some works of art. Many were gifts. A linen scarf in all shades of green from settlers on Dakota whom her team had helped against tricksters, a carved wooden lizard from the Basuti, many small presents from friends who had remembered her birthday even if she did not celebrate it and did not need woolen socks.

The ringing of the door pierced her dark thoughts but she tried to ignore it.

She might not get to retrieve her belongings. She wondered how long until she needed to leave Earth and its allied worlds for good.

The ringing would not go away.

"Just leave me alone, Doc," she cried.

For a moment there was silence, then the door slid open. Niko inwardly cursed her hacker-friend's skill with anything remotely resembling a circuit. Her protest was cut short, however, when she saw Shane Gooseman walk through the door.

* * *

"I did not expect to see you," Niko stated the obvious as he entered.

Shane looked her over. She seemed tense and if he was judging rightly, close to crying. He knew better than to ask her about it, though.

Darkstar would have wiped the floor with him if he suggested she was close to tears, and he had a suspicion that the same principle applied to Niko.

But Darkstar would usually tell him what was wrong after some prodding and sometimes fighting, and then she would somehow be better. At least that was how things between them worked before Stingray happened.

Goose decided to give the method a try with humans as well.

"Commander Walsh basically ordered me to go to the celebration tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I don't really feel like it." She looked miserable. Goose wanted to reach out to her but stopped himself in time. He was not sure how she would perceive it if he touched her.

"If Walsh wanted to kick you out of the Rangers, he would have told you so," he said, guessing that this might be her greatest worry.

She looked up, startled.

"Walsh might get mad at you but he does not stab people in the back. If someone gets on his bad side, he will let them know in no uncertain terms and certainly at elevated decibel levels."

A glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes.

"So what will he do?"

"Prolonged patrols, extended service at Pluto, playing the hostage in simulations for cadet training …"

"Sounds bad enough."

"Do you want to worry about it now? There's a party going on. Though we might actually have more room to dance here."

* * *

There it was again. That unfathomable smile that she could not quite place. Somehow it tugged at her heart.

"Alright, I'll come. Just let me freshen up."

She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. Somehow this day would not allow her to brood. The cold water helped to calm her.

When the turmoil inside her had quieted down, she could actually sense the minds around her clearly again. Including one familiar mind who was busy bypassing the lock mechanism of her door for a second time this day.

"Just come in Doc, the door is already breached and you're not interrupting anything," she yelled.

* * *

"Hi Niko, since you did not show up for the festivities I wanted to check on you to make sure...."

Doc stopped himself when he saw Goose and rephrased what he had been going to say

"…to make sure you're not still brooding over your 'tentacle problem'."

"I haven't grown any tentacles yet, Doc," Niko said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well, then why aren't you dancing?"

"Do you have a problem with people who can grow tentacles?" Goose growled.

"Not in the least, they can just be a little inconvenient on a crowded dance floor."

"Depends on how you use them."

Niko wanted to step in to prevent a fight when she realized Shane was joking.

Somehow that was the last straw for this crazy day. She bent over laughing. It was just so – unbelievable. She called these strange, amazing men her friends and the world had just widened to offer them a place with their abilities. She had helped make that possible and it was worth whatever it would cost her.

"Niko, what's wrong?" both her friends asked in unison.

With an effort, Niko managed to reign herself in.

"Sorry guys, today has just been a bit much. I don't think I want to do any more thinking. Why don't we just go to have fun at the party?"

* * *

The 'party' was a big celebration, that much Waldo and Zozo agreed on. Over a thousand people, cadets, rangers and technical staff, had come to mark the day when Earth's isolation in space ended.

Zozo enjoyed himself greatly but Waldo felt it was a bit wild. What was the point of having music that was so loud that you could not hear yourself shout? He was glad there were some quiet corners and Captain Fox and his wife Eliza kept him company. The Captain held some very sensible views on what could be humanity's place in space and his wife was some type of educator who asked many questions about Andor. Waldo enjoyed talking to two reasonable people while Zozo was burning his energy hopping up and down in strange earth dances.

Commander Walsh also stopped by to inquire about the hyperdrive, its maximum speed and behavior in a fire fight. They agreed to have a symposium with Earth physicists and engineers the next day. Waldo was glad things were progressing fast and smoothly. He hoped it would not take too much longer either until people stopped staring at him and Zozo as some type of curiosity. Some even took clandestine pictures of him with the help of small handheld devices. It was all a bit unsettling.

When the two ambassadors retired shortly after midnight, Waldo was ready to fall asleep standing, but Zozo was lively as a Kiwi kitten.

"You really should have danced, Waldo. It was so much fun. I met Rangers Goose and Niko again and their friend Ranger Doc Hartford. They had a robot that could break-dance." Zozo looked ready to give a demonstration of that new dance style.

Despite his vocation as an ambassador, Waldo was a scientist at heart and typical Andorean, which meant he had trouble connecting the two concepts of 'physical activity' and 'fun'.

"I prefer other activities."

"You had a discussion how to teach mathematics!"

"And on the hyperdrive. We are going to have a symposium about it tomorrow."

Waldo took a seat on the couch that was a bit too soft for his liking. Well, different worlds, different sitting accommodations.

"Now that you remind me of it. Shouldn't we call the governments on Andor and Kirwin that they have an alliance with Earth now?" Zozo asked, more sober.

Waldo considered that but he was simply too tired and did not want to leave that conversation to Zozo.

"I think it can wait until the morning, Zozo. This was quite an eventful and strenuous day and we should be well-rested when we explain matters to our governments."

Zozo plopped down next to Waldo.

"Yes, it was quite some day. I'm glad these rangers came to escort us. By they way, what language was that Niko was speaking to us during the fight? It did not sound like English."

Waldo sighed, exasperated at such ignorance.

"It was High Andorean."

"High Andorean? That stopped being a live language 500 years ago. Don't tell me I came to Earth to learn High Andorean?!? And where did she learn it?"

Zozo appeared ready to spend the whole night discussing the strangeness of Earth and spinning theories why the carpets were all grey and people spoke so many languages. Waldo, however, felt a strong desire to rest.

"Well, yes, there are still some mysteries about our new friends but we will figure them out in time."

* * *

Captain Zachary Fox dropped into bed, exhausted. All the doors he had prayed for to open had done so. Contact with peaceful aliens, a better future for Earth and peace within his family. With fast and safe space travel and a firm alliance with the Andoreans and Kiwis, there was no reason his family would not be able to go with him if he took a post as a military liaison officer with their new allies.

He felt a little overwhelmed that it had all happened in less than 24 hours.

His wife cuddled up to him and he fell into a dreamless sleep, content.

* * *

And far, far away the Queen of the Crown was watching the Andorean news avidly. What did you need spies for when your enemies had free press? That was one of the reasons she would never allow it in her empire.

As the speaker went on to speculate why Councilor Waldo of Andor and Ambassador Zozo of Kirwin had stolen a ship and embarked on an apparently secret mission to Terra, she was already beginning to formulate a plan. If the Andoreans and Kiwis thought this remote, barbaric world held some value, then she needed to investigate its potential as well. And she laughed gleefully.


End file.
